


The Reason I Married You

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Suki take advantage of a little free time in order to spice up their marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason I Married You

“What are they doing?” Suki asked as she tilted her head, nose wrinkling in confusion. Beside her, Zuko didn’t even look up from the large book in his hand.

“Foreplay, I expect.”

“That’s not how you do foreplay,” she said flatly, shaking her head as she watched Toph bend sand into Sokka’s face. Sokka tackled her around the middle and they landed in a roll that took them down into the pounding surf. Sokka landed on top and immediately started shoving handfuls of sand into her bikini top while Toph shouted giggled expletives at him. It was enough to turn the air blue.

“Maybe it is? Maybe I’m just bad at it?” Zuko mumbled distractedly, though she could see the small quirk of his lips that betrayed him. Her eyes flicked over her husband for one long moment, taking him in. Her eyes didn’t come up wanting.

Zuko was sprawled out on his stomach on the blanket they’d spread on the sand, his chin on his forearm, the other hand propping up his book. His well-muscled back glistened in the hot sunlight. His hair was down, tossed to one side in a thick curtain, little strands fluttering in the breeze coming off of the ocean. 

She ached to run her fingers through his hair, a habit she’d formed years ago. She couldn’t get enough, and he didn’t seem to mind the way she raked her fingers through it, gathered it up, let it fall, or tickled herself with it. His hair was glorious. The loved it most of all when they were in bed, and he let it fall around their faces as he kissed her. She felt safe there, warm and loved. 

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” she teased, making Zuko drop the book and rise up on his elbows to glare at her. “You said it, not me.”

“Hmm…well maybe I ought to start tossing seaweed in your hair and then shove sand down your panties?” he offered, jerking his thumb in Sokka and Toph’s vague direction. 

Suki leaned in and grasped his chin. “That’s not what I want shoved down my panties…”

A light flush took hold of Zuko’s already sun-reddened face and his eyes gleamed with mischief and sudden intention. She knew what that look meant, and the smile that spread on her lips was just as salacious. 

“Oh really? Well then…” Zuko sat up, caught her around the waist and rolled her across the blanket. She landed on her back as he braced himself over her. She laughed as his hair curtained his face. 

“And what are you planning to do?”

“Everything…” he said seriously and bent, landing a smooth, questing kiss on her lips. Her arms immediately wrapped around his shoulders and back, pulling him down for more. Even after all these years, he still excited her, still made her toes clench and curl whenever he touched her. She couldn’t get enough.

Her hands slid into his hair as his tongue softly flicked against hers. Oh, but the man knew how to kiss! She moaned a little as she felt one of his hands flatten and smooth down her torso and then grip her hip. Her fingers tugged at his hair, turning his head for a better angle. His kiss was blistering, and it scorched her more than the Ember Island sun.

“You’re doing it again…” he mumbled against hers lips in between soft, promising kisses.

“What?”

“Playing with my hair.”

“Can’t help it. You know I’m addicted.”

“You only married me for my hair, didn’t you?” he teased, repeating a conversation they’d had a million times. It never got old. Just like kissing him never lost its rush. 

“Absolutely…” she purred. “Also that thing you do with your tongue.”

“Knew you loved the thing.” He kissed her again, harder this time, the heat behind it growing as the hand on her hip rubbed in small circles. When she tugged at his hair a little, he let out a growl that sent shivers through her. 

“You know,” she said as she rubbed the back of his neck. “Aang and Katara took the kids bison fishing. They’re going to be gone all afternoon.”

“What’s bison fishing?”

“He offered to take the kids all afternoon. I wasn’t about to ask,” she laughed as he grinned against her mouth and then slammed a hot, hard kiss into her mouth that was as brief as it was needy.

Zuko pulled back, and practically leaped to his feet. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him and then, before she could do much more than laugh at his exuberance, he picked her up in his arms. 

Her arm went around his shoulder as she held on to him. Off down the beach, she caught a glance of Toph and Sokka in the surf. They weren’t fighting any longer, and looked as preoccupied as they were. It made her smile almost as much as the look on Zuko’s face as he started walking toward the beach house.

She nuzzled his neck, her face buried in his hair. “Now this is how you do foreplay.”

Zuko flashed her another sizzling grin. “I haven’t even begun…”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Her mouth trailed along his neck as he marched them up the steps to the beach house, raising goosebumps and making his breath hitch. When they reached the top of the steps, he kicked open the door and set her down in the hallway. She tightened her arms around his neck and lifted herself up on tiptoe, kissing him long and hard. His hands rested on her waist, spreading, pulling her against his length.

“Love you,” she mumbled against his mouth as they came up for air. Zuko groaned and buried his face against her neck. Deep, shocking shivers exploded in her as his mouth connected to her pulse point and bit down. Her fingers tightened in his hair as her whole body shook. “Ohhh…”

Zuko walked them backward, his mouth finding hers again. He shoved her against the wall, his body fitting against hers in all ways carnal. She could feel the dig of his cock against her inner thigh, half-mast already and rising wonderfully to the occasion. 

Though there were tiny lines around their eyes and the first betrayal of gray in their hair, it was good to know some things never changed.

She pushed him back with a hand flat on his chest, breaking the kiss with a wet sucking noise. Zuko stared at her, his hair disheveled, cheeks red, lips wet. Then he seemed to notice that they were in the hallway, where anyone, including the two servants they’d brought with them from the palace, might come along and find them groping like teenagers.

A little smirk hit his lips at that and she could see the gleam of lust in his eyes. 

“Come on, you,” she said, grasping him by the front of his shorts and pulled him down the hallway. She walked backward, enjoying the look her husband was giving her. It was a familiar look, one that never failed to spark desire in her whenever she saw it. He knew it too, knew what it did to her.

She also knew what it meant. He wasn’t going to make love to her. He was going to fuck her. 

It’d been a long while since they’d had time for anything that didn’t involve the missionary position and sleep immediately afterwards. Raising two children, with one of them going through a “sleep in mommy and daddy’s bed” phase, wasn’t exactly conducive to the wild and exuberant sex life they’d enjoyed a few years ago. Not that she had any complaints. She loved Zuko. Loved kissing him, touching him, sleeping beside him and waking up with him wrapped around her like a big spoon. Loved it when he joined her in the shower or the bath, or they just sat together on the couch with her feet in his lap while the girls played. Loved it on those rare nights when both girls were sleeping in their rooms and he took her to the brink of passion slowly, patiently, leaving no part of her body unloved. He was sweet then, slow and attentive, and he whispered her name in her ear over and over again, telling her without words how much he loved her. 

She loved all of that and more….but sometimes she just wanted him to bend her over and fuck her until she couldn’t walk and that had become rarer and rarer over the years. 

The door of their suite was open and she tugged him through. He slid it shut behind them and threw the latch, affectively barring the outside world. It was just the two of them…an almost novel concept. 

 “What do you want to do first?” she asked, tilting her head back. 

“I want you naked,” Zuko said promptly, his gaze flicking down her body and back. 

“Oh really?” she said, brow puckering as she hooked her fingers in her bikini top. “How naked?”

“Extremely naked.”

“Like this?” she asked, pulling the straps down her arms. 

“Close.”

“This?” She reached around and untied the back of her top. She pressed her other hand flat on her chest, keeping the top in place when it would have fallen. She glanced up at Zuko. He stood in place and practically quivered, like a plucked bowstring. 

“Almost.”

She dropped the bikini top on the floor as Zuko made a pleased sound in his throat. “Happy now?”

“Almost…” he approached her slowly, the tip of his tongue sliding along his bottom lip. He grasped her by the waist and tugged her against him so that her breasts dug into his chest. Her arms went around his neck as she lifted up on tiptoe. She nuzzled his mouth with her own as his hands caught on her bikini bottoms and slowly pulled them down to mid-thigh. 

He gave her mouth the slightest of kisses and then sank to his knees on the floor in front of her. He pulled her bottoms down and she stepped demurely out of them, both hands on his broad shoulders. He tossed them aside and then looked up at her as his hands smoothed up the back of her legs and firmly clasped the round globes of her buttocks. 

He brought her forward a half a step, his mouth landing on her stomach. His tongue flicked against her, his teeth scoring her with a sensual scrape that sent shivers throughout her body. She sank her fingers into his hair again and breathed out his name. 

His mouth trailed down her stomach as his hands moved around the orbit of her hips. His thumb pressed into her skin right above her sex and pulled upward, spreading her flesh open as she tilted her hips back. He buried his face against her and then dragged his tongue down her lower belly.  Then, with a slow lick that made her draw in a shivery breath, he slid his tongue through her wet center, across the bud of her clitoris and then shallowly into the dark heat of her. 

It was just a tease though. He pulled back a moment later, licking his lips. “You’re always so wet for me.”

A lascivious grin caressed her face. “I love it when you talk dirty. Hard to believe you used to blush at the mention of sex.”

“You corrupted me,” he practically purred as he got to his feet again. His arms wrapped around her and lifted her against him. Her legs went around his waist as he walked them backward. “And seduced me.”

“You enjoyed it,” she said savagely against his mouth. 

He didn’t reply as he sank backward onto the bed with her. He pressed her down, his mouth flirting with hers in long, steady kisses that left her breathless and dazed. His hair fell around their faces, cutting off everything but the two of them and for the moment, that’s all she needed. All she wanted. 

He left her mouth and kissed down her throat and across her chest. His hands were already on her breasts, cupping them, molding them and pushing them together. They weren’t as high or as firm as they had been before she’d had children, but he didn’t seem to notice or mind. 

His mouth closed over her nipples in turn, drawing deeply on them, tugging, pulling, his tongue reverent. She loved the feeling, the ache that ran from her nipples straight to her toes and back. She clasped his head, her hips grinding against his. He was still wearing his shorts, but his erection was making a tent of them. Every rough bump of her crotch against his made him moan deep in his throat and thrust back. 

Her feet turned, toes catching on the sides of his shorts and tugging them down his hips. Zuko let her breasts go with a deep sucking pull, sat up and wriggled out of them all of the way. He tossed them aside and then turned back to her with another fiery gleam in his eye. He was erect, flushed a dark red that was slowly tinting purple. Every muscle gleamed with sweat as he quivered with concentration. He pushed her legs further apart and then tugged her down the bed until her buttocks was resting against his thighs. 

Her hand lifted, spreading down his abs and into the hair on his lower belly, then down, encircling the root of his cock. She tugged him forward and he went, his blunt head sliding up along the seam of her sex. The contact was electric and they both moaned at the tease of it.

His hips thrust forward in tiny motions, grazing her clit as pressed him against her. Then, with a flash of her eyes, she positioned him at her opening and he thrust inside of her. She was wet and ready and he pressed into her a few shallow inches. He breathed out as he looked down at her, his hands on her thighs as his hips moved in the same tiny, slick thrusts. 

After several strokes, he pulled out of her and rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit again, and then sank back inside with another shallow, teasing thrust. She grasped his hands, lost in the pleasure of his body against her, inside of her. When he pulled out again, she made a whining noise in her throat and pushed him to the side. 

He landed on his back with a laugh as she climbed on top of him. She pressed a kiss to his mouth that lingered, his hands caressing her back with a sensual tickle. Then he slapped her ass with a sting, and she broke the kiss with a laugh. 

She sat back on the cradle of his hips, trapping his cock down between the wet heat of her cleft and his stomach. She rocked her hips back and forth, rubbing her pussy down the length of him. Zuko’s head pressed back into the bed as his eyes slammed closed and his hips lifted up.  

“Mmm…I love watching you squirm…” she mumbled, raking his chest with her nails. 

“C’mere,” he mumbled as he grasped her hips, tugging her forward. She knew what he wanted and immediately moved to straddle his head. She reached down and grasped his hair, pulling it into a fist as she felt his eager breath on her inner thigh. His tongue flicked against her slick flesh, pressing hard on the nub of her clit. 

“Yes…” she hissed as an electric current of pleasure shot through her. She loved the sight of him between her legs, his hair in her hands, his arms wrapped tightly around her thighs as he devoured her. His tongue flicked and slid, and then pressed down in just the right spot, on just the right bundle of nerves…

Then he would withdraw, his tongue darting into her slick opening with a hungry avarice. She was wet, drenched. The moans he made as he lapped at her body were enough to make her whole body shatter. 

“You taste so good,” he mumbled as he withdrew for air. Then he sucked her clit into the dark heat of his mouth, pulling on it hard, as he had her nipples. A gasp escaped her, her thighs tightening as her hips moved in a spastic wriggle. 

He did it again and her body bowed backward. Her fingers slipped from his hair as she leaned back against the hard cushion of his chest. His hands tightened on her thighs as she noisily made love to her with his mouth. He was all patience, a hunter of the highest caliber. She knew his intent. He wanted to make her come with his mouth and he wasn’t going to stop until he did. 

She bit her lip around a smile as her lower body spasmed, pleasure zipping and pinging through her nerves. She leaned her head back and his cock twitched as she brushed it. Her grin grew wider as she glanced down at him. His eyes were closed, his tongue flicking in and out of her. Then, with another bone-deep jolt that made her inner muscles clench, she felt his tongue undulating inside of her. Her eyes rolled up in her head at the sensation. 

She loved it when he did that.

When he pulled his tongue out of her, he was gasping and laughing at her loud reaction. “Knew you loved the tongue thing.”

“See how you like this…” she mumbled and bent backward in a move she hadn’t done in years. The top of her head dug into his lower belly as she canted her head back, and sucked his cock into her mouth. 

“Oh shit!” Zuko gasped, his heels digging into the bed as his hips lifted. He filled her mouth, invaded her throat with three quick, brutal thrusts and then pulled back as she gasped and sat back upright. She looked down at him between her thighs and laughed at the dazed look in his eyes. 

“Forgot I could do that, huh?”

“How could I forget it? That’s the move that made me propose.”

“You married me because I’m flexible?”

“You married me for my hair, let’s not throw stones. Now flip over…”

She complied, turning over onto her stomach and sprawling across his chest. He tugged her into place, wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed his tongue into her body again, in short, undulating strokes. She sat up on her hands, glanced behind her and then drew his cock into her mouth again.

She worked him slowly, shaping him with her mouth, her hand around the root of him. Her tongue flicked against him in an echo of his movements. She loved the taste of him, the feel of him on her tongue, every ridge, every vein, the way his stomach contracted with every breath. 

Zuko suckled her clit into his mouth again, the pleasure so intense she pulled off of him and whimpered a little. He made a pleased sound and sucked harder. Her hips rocked back, eager or more, as she pumped his slippery cock with her fist. When he sank his fingers into her she cursed and wriggled against his chin.

Everything inside of her was coiling up, waiting for release. He suckled her clit again, harder and harder, his fingers thrusting in and out of her in a bruising rhythm, just how she liked it. Her hand pumped him , but then stopped as she lost herself in the orgasm building within her. Every zip of pleasure was urgent, building to a crescendo she couldn’t control or contain. Her inner muscles spasmed.

“I’mcomingI’mcomingI’mcomingI’mcomingyesyesyesyesyesssssss,” she said breathlessly against Zuko’s stomach as the nerves in her clit gave one last twang and then her pussy clamped around his fingers with a hard spasm. She came with an open-mouthed groan that left her shaking. She kissed his stomach as he rode her out, his fingers slowly working inside of her, pressing and massaging as she came down. 

“You get so tight when you come,” he said between slow licks of his tongue. She shivered at the raw rasp in his voice. 

A thrill went through her from head to toe as he withdrew his fingers, only to replace them with his tongue. He lapped at her, noisily flicking through her thick wetness. When he grazed her clit again, she whimpered and jerked away from him. 

“What are you…?” he asked, sitting up on his elbows as she crawled down his body. His question petered out as she glanced over her shoulder at him, grasped his cock, positioned him at her opening and sank down with a little moan that they both shared. “Wow…”

Suki closed her eyes as she leaned forward on the bed, facing away from him. She knew he liked to watch her fuck him. Her hips snapped down and back, taking him in long, balls-deep strokes. Zuko’s hands landed on her ass and he clasped her hard as she bounced up and down. 

Zuko’s hips lifted, meeting her thrust for thrust. Everything was slick friction, pleasure pinging through her lower body. She hung her head and pressed her face into what proved to be a pillow, eyes closed as she listened to Zuko’s heavy breathing…and some other noise. It sounded like a distant banging. She ignored it though, as he moaned with each downward thrust of her hips. She bit the pillow as he hit a responsive spot inside of her, grazing it over and over again until she was biting the pillow so she wouldn’t scream. 

Finally, it seemed he couldn’t take it any longer. He pulled out of her and sat up on his knees on the bed as she rolled over onto her back again. His hair was wild, sticking to his sweaty shoulders and covering his unscarred eye with a slash of black. He grasped her hips and tugged her down the bed again, shoved her legs up around his waist and then entered her with a smooth, claiming thrust. 

She drew him down over top of her, her arms clasping him tightly to her as he pounded her into the bed. The springs squeaked beneath them as the headboard banged into the wall, echoing the noise she’d heard earlier in a discordant staccato beat.

It was almost too much to take, with his body pressing her down, his hips snapping hard and high into hers. She loved it.

“Don’t stop…”

“Never,” he managed and kissed her hard and deep, his fingers lacing with hers as he pinned her arms to the bed. “Tell me when you’re close…”

She nodded and threw her head back as he sat up, lifting her hips off of the bed. He plunged into her at a speed that couldn’t last. Neither of them needed it to. 

“Fuck me, fuck me fuck me,” she chanted with a plea, and his eyes flashed. He thrust into her hard, brutally slamming into her until her toes curled up and her head went back. Her eyes rolled up in her head as her back arched. She grabbed doubled handfuls of the bedspread. Pleasure unleashed within her again, like a wild storm breaking with a crack of lightning. “Yes! I’m…ooooohhhh!”

Zuko cursed and thrust into her one last time, his hands on her hips gripping her bruisingly tight as he sank back on his heels. He dragged her with him, but she was too far gone, her body clamping around his with a hard spasm. She felt him come inside of her with a wet spurt, his groan almost lost in the banging sound that had been increasing over the last few minutes. 

She paid it no mind, too lost in the pleasure of her completion and in the feel of her husband’s hot, hard body against hers. Her clenched toes slowly uncurled as she relaxed her body back into the bed. Zuko’s hips still moved against hers, plunging shallowly into her body as she milked him. 

When he opened his eyes, he caught her and gaze and smiled, then pulled out, bent over her and kissed her. She shifted beneath him, rolling him over and straddling him. Then she kissed down his sweaty chest and took his slowly softening cock into her mouth. Zuko sighed in pleasure as she licked him clean, her tongue teasing his slit. She sucked him into her mouth and then released him.

He tugged her over his body and rolled to his side and she nestled into the cradle of his arm, their legs entwined. They were both breathing hard, hair tangled. 

He kissed her long and deep again, his tongue flicking along hers as his hands rubbed her shoulders. When they broke apart a few minutes later, she tilted her head back, staring into his eyes. His face was flushed and there were red scratch marks on his chest from her fingers. She ran her fingertips softly over them as he let out a shaking breath. 

“Oops,” he said, catching her fingers. He squeezed her hand and grinned. She felt heat rise up her cheeks. “Are you blushing?”

“No!” she said and then laughed, burying her face against his chest. He clasped her head, laughing with her, his body shaking. “It’s just…we haven’t had sex like that in a while… I forgot how worked up I can get.”

“Or how worked up I can get,” he said heavily and tilted her chin. She noticed for the first time that the banging sound was coming from the other side of the wall. “You make me lose control, Suki. You always have. I love that about you.”

“You sweet talker, you,” she said and kissed his lips quickly and then pulled back. “Okay, I don’t mean to break the mood, but what is that noise?”

“I’m pretty sure Sokka and Toph are having sex on the other side of that wall.”

Her eyes widened. “So that’s…”

“The headboard banging.”

“Did ours…?”

“Yeah.”

“So they know we…?”

“Yeah. Probably.”

She grinned and curled up against him. “Dinner is gonna be awkward.”

“Yeah.”

“Just remind me to thank Aang and Katara for taking the girls for a few hours. We should take the kids tomorrow. Give them a break,” she said and then yawned as he grunted in ascent. They were both fighting sleep, she noticed. They’d earned a nap, at the very least.

She closed her eyes, knowing that they wouldn’t be able to sleep long. The kids would be back soon, after all, but right now she was content, drained and sated.  As she drifted off in a sea of bliss, she heard Zuko mumble into her hair. 

“I love you.”

_(end)_


End file.
